<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cam Slut by GavinIsaNuisance, WinterKing88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627069">Cam Slut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinIsaNuisance/pseuds/GavinIsaNuisance'>GavinIsaNuisance</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKing88/pseuds/WinterKing88'>WinterKing88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cam Show, Chastity, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female on Male, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Giant dildo, Humiliation, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgy, Pegging, Riding Crops, Shemale on Male, Spanking, Strap-On, Threesome, female on shemale, hogtied, humiliated male, pussy licking, shemale on female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinIsaNuisance/pseuds/GavinIsaNuisance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKing88/pseuds/WinterKing88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen year old Jeremy Briarstein is forced to remain home while his parents go on an extended twenty year anniversary vacation. He is further dismayed to discover he will be in the charge of a "caretaker" a glorified babysitter named Carmen Rendon-Gould. A wannabe dominatrix, Carmen is quick to discover a little secret about Jeremy, he is a secret cam sissy and blackmails him into being her personal bottom bitch after catching him in a compromising position. She then trains Jeremy into being the camera famous sissy of his dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy/Carmen Jeremy/Lexi (shemale) Jeremy/Carmen/Lexi (shemale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cam Slut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is entirely fictitious. Any similarities to persons or things living or dead is purely coincidental and entirely unintentional. All persons depicted in a naked/sexual nature are 18 and up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hollywood Hills. The famous neighborhood with million dollar mansions and billion dollar views. Along the famous stretch of Mulholland drive, sits a house jutting off the side of the hill facing Los Angeles's Westside region.</p><p>This house was so spectacular that despite hanging off the hill, it somehow sported a pool, that's how you know they have money. This dead-tech postmodern abode belonged to the Briarstein family. Parents Gene and Elaine Briarstein are sitting in their living room addressing their only child, eighteen year old Jeremy. Their professions and appearances aren't important, if they could afford this overpriced house, just know whatever they do, they make money.</p><p>The focus is that of Jeremy. A recent high school graduate, he stood a stark five foot six inches, relatively small for a guy. Very skinny in his chest arms and stomach, with more muscular legs and a fairly toned ass, not the flat or flabby asses of guys who don't take care of himself. He had brown eyes and curly brown hair in sort of pompadour style.</p><p>His parents had begun their conversation explaining to the recent graduate that they would be going on a three week excursion throughout Europe as a sort of extended twenty year anniversary present to themselves. Jeremy was at first thrilled, thinking this would be three fun-filled weeks of no responsibilities or things to do, until he was told that he would be under the watchful eye of—</p><p>"A babysitter? For real?" Jeremy snorted.</p><p>"No, I didn't say a babysitter" Gene scolded his spoiled brat of a son. "She'll be more of a—what did you call it?" he asked Elaine.</p><p>"A caretaker, honey."</p><p>"Well whatever you call her, it's such bullshit"</p><p>"Jeremy, language!" his mother spat.</p><p>"It's not fair! I'm eighteen now, I can stay home on my own."</p><p>"Legally you can" His father added.</p><p>"Then what's the big deal, then?" Jeremy asked.</p><p>"It's three weeks, my son" Eaine added. "Maybe three days we could see that working out, but nearly a month completely unsupervised? I don't think I have to tell you that's a recipe for disaster."</p><p>"What, do you think I'm going to throw some ratchet-ass party or some shit?"</p><p>"Yes" Both parents deadpanned in unison.</p><p>"Dad, come on" Jeremy tried to persuade his father.</p><p>"Jeremy, it's out of the question. And it's not just to make sure you behave, she's mostly going to be doing some of the chores and taking care of our plants. Jorge and Consuela are also taking their vacations this week."</p><p>"You'll hardly know she's here" Elaine assured him. "You spend most of your time in your room anyway."</p><p>"Whatever. This is such bullshit"</p><p>"Jeremy!" Elaine scolded.</p><p>"Fuck this!" Jeremy got off the couch and stomped off towards his room.</p><p>Gene rubbed his head. "See. I told you this is how he'd react."</p><p>"Well we can't cancel our trip, we'll never get the deposit back. He'll just have to deal."</p><p>"You're right, especially with all the time he spends with his video games and online chicaneries" Gene added.</p><p>"What do you suppose he does in there, anyhow?" Elaine asked.</p><p>"As long as it's nothing illegal, it's better off if we don't know" Gene sighed.</p><p>While we take a minute to ponder Elaine and Gene's suspect parenting techniques, we fade to outside the mansion later as a beat up Mitsubishi Lancer pulled into the driveway, nearly clipping a passing motorist on the dangerous winding deathtrap that is Mulholland Drive.</p><p>A woman stepped out of the car, dropping a roach on the driveway which she tamped out with her foot. She grabbed a perfume bottle from Ulta or Sephora, or wherever and spritzed herself down with it.</p><p>She was tall, about five foot nine, light brown complexion with long brown hair. She wore cute glasses covering her face. She had a nice and tight chest with D cup breasts covered in a striped tank top with skinny jeans jamming a beautiful ass inside of them. She was Jeremy's twenty-four year old caretaker Carmen Rendon-Gould.</p><p>With her was a backpack, and large duffel bag. She took a gander around the houses along the star-studded hillside street. She snapped a few pictures with her phone before walking up to two large wooden front doors and making a knock. A few moments later, Elaine answered the door.</p><p>"Oh hi, Carmen. Glad you're here."</p><p>"Glad to be here Mrs. Briarstein" she said in a sort of fake enthusiastic voice.</p><p>"Won't you come in?" she offered.</p><p>"Yes of course."</p><p>Elaine took a whiff of Carmen as she walked past and winced. It was a mix of cheap perfume with just a hint of weed. Fortunately the cheap perfume smell did a fairly decent job at masking the usually potent weed smell.</p><p>Gene, finagling some bags down the stairs stopped to greet his caretaker. "Oh Carmen, this is my husband, Eugene Briarstein."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Gene. Thanks so much for doing this" he huffed, not used to this amount of physical activity.</p><p>"Oh of course, I'm always happy to help."</p><p>"Okay so I don't know how much Elaine explained to you but essentially we just want our house to be in one piece when we get back. We have some plants that need watering every day, and just in general do not make a mess. And don't mind our son, he keeps to himself."</p><p>"Just make sure he behaves and doesn't throw any crazy parties" elaine sternly warned Carmen.</p><p>"Sounds easy enough" Carmen nodded. "So, where's like, Tarantino's house?"</p><p>"Just down the road and up that hill, you can see it from the living room" Elaine explained.</p><p>Immediately, Carmen ran to the main window in the living room and looked out, like a puppy wagging its tail seeing its owner return home after work. Gene and Elaine moved their bags to their car outside while Carmen hadn't noticed.</p><p>While she did this, she didn't see Jeremy emerge from the nearby stairs and eye up Carmen while she tried to spot the famed movie director's residence. Carmen then turned around assuming the parents were still there.</p><p>"Is it that giant stucco one over th—" she stopped as she got a glimpse of Jeremy. "Oh, you must be the son?"</p><p>"Jeremy, yeah."</p><p>"Hi, I'm Carmen, I'm the house-sitter."</p><p>"I was told the caretaker."</p><p>"Meh, semantics" Carmen shrugged.</p><p>"Just letting you know, you ARE NOT my babysitter. Understand?" Jeremy asked sounding all tough and stuff.</p><p>Carmen was a bit taken aback, nobody talks to her that way, especially rich little snots like this kid. But, his parents were still around and her high was putting her in on a one-way trip to mellow-town so cooler heads prevailed and she gave him a mental pass.</p><p>"S'all good, man. All I'm here to do is water some plants and shit I'll spend my time here, you'll barely know I'm around."</p><p>"I'd better not" Jeremy then marched up to his room just as his parents came back into the house.</p><p>"Jeremy, sweetie, give mommy and daddy a hug goodb—" this was interrupted by the loud slamming of a door, clearly being Jeremy's bedroom door. Both parents rolled their eyes and took deep breaths. Elaine turned to Carmen. "I'll give you a quick tour, then we have to go" she explained.</p><p>"I can find where things are" Carmen insisted.</p><p>"Well the watering can is in the kitchen, tap water is fine. Guest bedroom is down the hall, has its own bathroom, make yourself at home" she explained as Gene was tapping his watch signaling they would be late. "We have to go, I suppose—you have our number if you need to reach us, and if you need to find something, have Jeremy get out of his room and help you."</p><p>"Yes, and thank you so much again, Carmen, we appreciate it" Gene assured her before both of them found their way out the door. Carmen looked outside as their Porsche Cayenne rolled out of the driveway and sped down Mulholland.</p><p>"And they...are...gone!" Carmen cheered and happily ran to get her backpack, pulling out some cannabis gummies, popping two of them and jumping back onto the couch. "T-minus forty-five minutes to away we go" she swooned turning on the flat screen TV and activating Apple TV. She chose from the variety of streaming sites and decided to waste her precious time and brain cells on some mindless reality television drivel.</p><p>She saw on the coffee table a note containing the family's wifi and the all-too-important password that went with it. Carmen quickly connected her phone to the internet, saving her from debilitating data overage charges.</p><p>Day turned into night as Carmen's high intensified, popping a gummy or two as her lightheadedness was vastly turning into that rush of 'oh, I'm high right now' feeling. She was in the stage where everything seemed funny even when it wasn't and your grin is both stupid, dopey, and creepy simultaneously.</p><p>Carmen was scrolling over her phone some nearly nude photos of dudes while shoving her hand into her shorts not really in the right head space to know if there was anybody watching her do this. She then toggled to a different website, a chatroom where dudes like to be dominated by chicks, as Carmen was into that very much.</p><p>Soon, Carmen stopped her mellow masturbation and put down her phone as she was slowly drifting off into sleep-land, she barely noticed Jeremy walk down the stairs and catch a glimpse of her. She didn't seem to move but her eyes shifted towards the shadowy blob of the eighteen year old.</p><p>The paranoia was kicking in. It was a feeling of perceived dread, like Jeremy was going to take advantage of her in this extremely stoned state. She figured given the look of him she could kick his ass but not in this condition and a part of her feared for the worst, but that was just the kush talking.</p><p>Her fears were placated as almost immediately after Jeremy caught a glimpse of her, he walked back up the stairs and gently closed his door, albeit making it ajar this time, probably in an effort not to arouse suspicion from Carmen.</p><p>The Latina continued her cavalcade of phoned-in stupidity on the Netflix and her mind started to wander, because that was all she could do lest she lose more precious braincells, not from the weed, but from the terrible reality TV that lay in front of her.</p><p>She started to think about her own life. She came from relative hardscrabble in the dicey Los Angeles neighborhood of Van Nuys, located in the middle of the hot and sweaty San Fernando Valley on the other side of the lavish Hollywood Hills. She thought of Jeremy, this seemingly spoiled brat of an eighteen year old where everything seemed to have come easy to him and why he acted the way he did. The house was huge, he had a stable parental relationship with little in the way of financial woes, yet here he was being the world's biggest jerk-off over not being able to be barely legal and in charge of his parent's house while they went on a seemingly much needed vacation.</p><p>Now, not that Carmen was immune from teenage douchebag-ery, most millennials and zoomers aren't, but Carmen never had it this bad when she was Jeremy's age. Hell, she even had a part-time job by eighteen. She felt like Jeremy needed a swift kick in the ass, maybe that would teach him, but knowing Carmen's luck he would call the police and she would go to jail and he could throw the rager uninhibited.</p><p>Carmen's eyes started to shut as the Netflix menu of 'still watching?' appeared, waking Carmen up as she realized there was no TV streaming into her eyes. She got up and subbed some drool from her face. She got up and grabbed her things, stumbling into the guest bedroom down the hall as was explained by Elaine. She walked in and noticed the room was Airbnb ready. Perfectly drawn sheets, king sized bed, two nightstands, decently sized closet with attached bathroom with glass shower and such.</p><p>"Yo, this is off the fucking chain" she mused like a 1980's stoner. She dropped her things onto the floor and flopped down on the bed, admiring the sheets as she wrapped her inebriated body around them. After a few moments, her stomach rumbled, and the munchies were kicking in. She yawned and started to throw on her pajamas, getting slightly naked in the process, and we get to admire Carmen's fit bod.</p><p>Her jammers consisted of a t-shirt with OCCIDENTAL COLLEGE emblazoned on the front, and some booty shorts. She walked out of the bedroom. "Jeremy! I'm ordering a pizza!" she called, almost not as if she was offering him any, though she wouldn't mind, but more so that her stoned brain for whatever reason felt the need to shout what she was about to do.</p><p>"I don't eat carbs!" Jeremy called from his room, opening his door before shutting it.</p><p>"Then go fuck yourself" Carmen muttered.</p><p>Carmen waltzed back to her bedroom and flopped on the bed again, twisting herself to get to the top of the bed by the pillows; a position where she could face the bedroom door, leaving it partially opened.</p><p>Stoned Carmen made the attempt to order Dominos but the munchies couldn't decide which greasy mess she wanted more. After a few more moments of indecision, Carmen once again felt glassy eyed, dropping her phone to the bed and her eyes closed a little.</p><p>Sometime later, the paranoia was back and Carmen heard the creaky sounds of a door open, her blurry eyes saw the blob of creepster Jeremy once again. He peaked his head in and saw that Carmen seemed to have been asleep. Had he been closer he could have seen her super squinted eyes. Carmen was about to move to show she was aware of his presence as his behavior was starting to disturb her but Jeremy then sneaked out, slowly closing the door completely.</p><p>Now a bit perturbed as this had happened twice, Carmen shook her head, trying to get her wits about her. She fell off the bed and grunted, before getting up. She grabbed her phone, gently opened her door and sneaked outside, wondering what it was Jeremy was up to, because unless he was trying to do something sexually illegal and evil, then he was clearly trying to see if Carmen would be out of commission for any extended period of time, allowing him to do something at the very least embarrassing up in his room without interference. Carmen smirked as she tiptoed towards the house and to the stairs, while the eerie musical score from the ending of the tense Breaking Bad episode: Half Measures, echoed in her head as she moved about the nearly empty house. Except this didn't end with Walter White killing two drug dealers in a twist ending; a series defining move saving the life of his partner: Jesse Pinkman; this probably ended with Carmen catching Jeremy masturbating to hentai or something like that.</p><p>Well, we transition into Jeremy's room as we count down our proverbial ticking clock and get some insight into just what the 'something like that' actually was. We're in Jeremy's room, which looks just the way you are probably describing it given his character up until this point.</p><p>He had a few movie posters adorning his walls, most of them being of the Dodgers and Los Angeles Rams. Some free weights that seemed barely used were sitting on his floor off in a corner of the room collecting dust. His unkempt bed with sheets drenched in old flop sweat were also Dodgers themed. He of course had a giant TV with every video game console and electronic device under the sun. Dirty clothes were strewn about his room. His computer desk, also bedecked in clothing had a massive monitor with built-in webcam and surround sound system, perfect for gaming and such.</p><p>But what was on the computer, coupled with Jeremy's appearance is what separated this from a typical eighteen year old boy's room. On the monitor was a website, complete with a webcam feature. The website was called: SISSY CAM, and while completely unimaginative it certainly had a fan following.</p><p>For Jeremy's part, he wasn't perusing the site, so much as he was a "model" on the site. The site itself was dedicated to sissy dudes typically dressing in drag and playing with themselves for a perspective audience where they could make requests, send tips, and communicate.</p><p>Jeremy really got into the part. He was wearing a red wig with some makeup most likely pilfered from his mother. He was also in silk stockings. The site was populated by largely by a trans women audience usually making lewd suggestions for the models. Jeremy was reading a few in the comments thread of his live feed.</p><p>"Can you jerk yourself off and finger your hole?" he read one of them. "I can do more than that."</p><p>Jeremy situated himself in his swivel chair, spreading his legs out. He grabbed a small pink vibrator on his desk, and lubed it up in a tub of petroleum jelly he had on the desk. He lubed up his fingers and started to insert them into his perfectly shaven hole.</p><p>Jeremy started to moan lightly while his fingers stretched him out. He spread his legs out a bit more so the camera could capture the scene from the best possible angle. He got his middle and index finger nearly knuckles deep before pulling out.</p><p>Quickly these were replaced with the vibrator. Jeremy grunted but slipped the dick past his sphincter and up inside of him, gently pushing in and out while he received online praise and a few tips.</p><p>Using his free hand, still covered in the lube, Jeremy started to jerk himself off. His cock was not that impressive to say the least, but he didn't seem to mind as his level of sexual fortitude was on a different aspect of his body.</p><p>"You like that?" Jeremy moaned while receiving more comments of praise.</p><p>He continued to jerk his small dick while the vibrator got nearly all the way inside of him. Jeremy relished in every moment of his moderate online fame, hoping no one he knew would see such debauchery...but then again, they would have to admit to watching the content in the first place.</p><p>Jeremy read a few comments—</p><p>AsS_cOck: nice dildo."</p><p>Charmer5890: love the makeup."</p><p>xXxSissyButtBoyPounderxXx: $20 if we get to see some ass, tho."</p><p>Jeremy liked the sound of ass. It was the best of both worlds, he can show himself off and make a little money while doing it. He got up and moved his body so it was on the other side of the chair, and knelt on the seat, bending his midsection over the chair.</p><p>He had the vibrator wedged inside his hole while his dude booty was in perfect view of the camera, he could literally feel the likes, comments, and subscribes pouring in as he showed off his ass.</p><p>He reached back his hand and pushed the vibrator in and out to get additional reactions from his fans. Little did young Jeremy know he had an admirer of the off-screen kind watching him from a very close distance.</p><p>Carmen made it to the outside of Jeremy's bedroom door, the hallway was dark but the ajar door provided the perfect amount of light for her to sneak forward. Carmen rested her head against the crack and peaked one eye inside.</p><p>Her eyes went wide when they got a gander of the compromising position Jeremy had put himself in. Wow, the spoiled bratty child who never had a problem in his life was into dressing up in a wig and stockings and dildoing his ass, who knew?</p><p>She had to bite her lip in order not to give herself away. Not able to resist, Carmen put her camera lens against the door and took a brief movie, perfectly incriminating. She chuckled to herself and turned away but then she stopped.</p><p>Hmm...here was this boorish bratty kid who was nothing but entitled and mean to her...and now she had some kind of blackmail over him. Carmen's brain started to turn. See, Carmen fancied herself a sort of dominatrix, based on her phone interactions earlier. Her hardscrabble upbringing and poor relationship with her father made her the ideal candidate to want to fuck and humiliate guys for her own sexual and psychological stimulation. Carmen was normally cordial with her "dates" and the "punishment" she would dole out would be on their terms...but there was a piece of Carmen that thought maybe the swift kick in the ass Jeremy needed was a massive strap-on cock in the ass instead?</p><p>It was clear that Jeremy didn't mind sticking things up his butt so she figured he wouldn't care so much, plus if anything it would be perfectly humiliating enough to both teach him a lesson and give him some obviously needed pleasure all at the same time.</p><p>Carmen was supposed to be the caretaker of the house, and Jeremy did live in the house so by association she was de facto in charge of him. Despite all the rationale, really this was just for revenge for Jeremy's creepy and rude attitude since they had met a few hours ago, the break she was looking for to make these three weeks fairly exciting.</p><p>So, Carmen put on a smirk and simply barged in while Jeremy was still kneeling on the chair with his ass towards the camera and in perfect view of Carmen's eyesight. Jeremy went wide-eyed and gulped, how could he explain his way out of this one?</p><p>"Uh...I can explain" he said dryly, his voice cracking with each word. He was completely frozen in this most compromising of positions.</p><p>The stoned Carmen smirked. "Explain...what, exactly?" she asked. "It seems pretty self-explanatory to me" Carmen walked into the room more and looked at Jeremy's computer. "Sissy Cam huh?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, it's a—it's a joke" Jeremy tried to laugh it off.</p><p>"Sounds like you're going through an awful lot of trouble for a joke" Carmen said condescendingly, not believing him. She squinted her eyes as she read the comments which were pouring in. "What's this . . . Whoa, hot chick alert . . . WTF is going on, rn?" she rolled her eyes. She turned to Jeremy. "It says your—what is this, screen name? Cam_Slut_In_Da_Butt? What are you, twelve?"</p><p>"I was drunk" Jeremy embarrassingly blushed.</p><p>"Uh-huh" Carmen rolled her eyes and laid down a hard hand onto Jeremy's exposed ass. Moe comments came in. "Oh, lookie: Sk8erbottom wants me to spank you—wait, he'll give fifteen dollars?"</p><p>"Yeah" Jeremy moaned. "You can like, tip and stuff."</p><p>"Wait, wait—you can make money by degrading yourself like this?" Carmen said with a smirk.</p><p>"Well, um..."</p><p>Carmen definitely knew what she wanted to do. "Wait right here, and so help me if you move" She ordered, reaching around and grabbing him by the chin.</p><p>Carmen ran downstairs to her duffel bag ad rifled through it. "Please tell me I have it, please tell me I have it—YES!" Carmen pulled out a purple strap-on harness with an eight inch black cock out of the bottom of her bag. "I knew I kept this in a safe place."</p><p>She slipped the harness over her hips, tightening it up and ran back up the stairs and into Jeremy's room, where for the three minutes and twenty four seconds he waited seemed like an eternity. His eyes widened when he saw Carmen enter the room, dawning the strap-on around her hips. "Since you like it in "da" butt so much, maybe someone with more experience can show you some pointers" Carmen mused before turning to the screen where the comments were going wild. "Oh yeah, I'd say your fans are pretty interested."</p><p>"but-b-but—" Jeremy begged.</p><p>"No buts, except yours over my knee" Carmen demanded. "Take that tiny dick out of your ass and get on the bed"</p><p>"Yes Carmen—"</p><p>"Yes ma'am" she corrected him.</p><p>Jeremy slid the vibrator out of him and hobbled over to the bed where Carmen moved the chair out of the way so the cam was in full view of the scene. Jeremy stood over Carmen as she sat on his bed, lowering the harness.</p><p>After he continued to hesitate, Carmen dragged Jeremy and threw him over her knee, letting his ass stick up in the air, while Jeremy's face was forced onto the floor. He had to readjust his wig.</p><p>"Come on, this isn't fair" Jeremy groaned like a child.</p><p>"Oh it's totally fair" Carmen rubbed her hands together, and faced the computer. "Hey Internet, wanna see this little bitch's ass get spanked?" Everyone commented in the affirmative. "Yeah, that's what I thought."</p><p>Carmen raised her hand and slammed it down hard on Jeremy's girly ass. He chirped as his skin vibrated and his legs buckled from the intense rush of pain. Carmen saw the pink palm print she made on his rear.</p><p>"Yeah, look at that."</p><p>She raised it again and made another slow smack to his cheeks. Then another, then one more, then a few more. Then she finally just spanked his rear as fast as her right hand would allow her to while Jeremy groaned and moaned like a wuss.</p><p>"Ow-ooh-oh fuck."</p><p>"Quit bitching. The internet loves this!"</p><p>Carmen continued the spanking onslaught upon Jeremy's cheeks, his legs constantly moving each time Carmen's hand came down, and forcing the dominant Latina to readjust him constantly while spanking his sissy tush.</p><p>"Bratty little shits get spanked, don't they!?" Carmen fumed. "Huh, don't they?"</p><p>"Yes! Spank me!" Jeremy cried in a girly voice.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>Carmen laid a few more slaps to his rear until both cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. Carmen threw Jeremy off of her and grabbed him by the wig, and pulled him towards the computer, turning him around so his ass was facing the camera.</p><p>"There, how's that for a spanked ass?" she asked, the internet was quite pleased. She spread his cheeks out. "See this? This little pussy's getting pegged later. Alright, get on your knees bitch. Learn to suck your mistress's cock."</p><p>"Mistre—" he couldn't finish the thought before Carmen kicked him at the knees and forced him down. She pulled up her harness and tightened it, so it was right in front of Jeremy's face.</p><p>"If you can dress like a girl, you can suck dick like a girl. Gag on it" Carmen demanded, first slapping Jeremy's cheeks with the dick then shoving it right into his mouth.</p><p>Carmen lazily moved her hips to thrust the plastic cock inside of Jeremy's mouth. The sissy boy turned to face his computer where his eyes widened, not from this new feeling of having a cock just shoved into his mouth hole, but from the comments blowing up from this very impromptu cam show.</p><p>He looked up as he drooled all over the cock, trying not to mess this up. Somehow Jeremy liked this sort of treatment, honestly it was what he really wanted; this hot Latina caretaking taking his anal virginity right in front of his eyes while he reluctantly acquiesced.</p><p>The novice cock sucker coughed and gagged on the dick. Carmen would occasionally take the dick out to slap the saliva coated dick on his face before shoving it inside of his mouth again and again.</p><p>"Ooh, xXxSissyButtBoyPounderxXx says you have a super cute tushy and she wants to see it get fucked. We can so arrange that" Carmen happily swooned. She was Jeremy's biggest fan. "She also wants to know if you...if you want a shemale to take you on a one way trip to pound town? Well that's cryptically lewd" Carmen shrugged.</p><p>She threw her hands on the back of his head and forced Jeremy to shove the dick well into his throat, while he teared up from having it rammed repeatedly into his esophagus. It was painful, yet strangely arousing.</p><p>So arousing that while Carmen throat-fucked him, Jeremy was using a free hand to jerk his tiny cock off. Carmen smiled and twisted her body so she could type at the keyboard, while her hips never moved so Jeremy never had to move his head with her body.</p><p>"Hmm, let's see" the stoned Latina dominatrix mused. "ItalianZzztalian says you're a good little cock sucker...ooh, and Bottom4Babee tipped us fifty dollars!"</p><p>Jeremy was impressed, now using his other hand to jerk off the cock while he shoved it in and out of his mouth, he was opening up to the dick, but still teary eyed from choking on it for some time now.</p><p>Jeremy's mouth was meeting the harness and Carmen's shorts as the dick was as deep as it could go inside of Jeremy's mouth short of actually swallowing the thing. His makeup was starting to run from being so misty-eyed.</p><p>"Cock_SlutWhore wants to see your dick. I guess we'll give the people what the want. Get up Jeremy."</p><p>Jeremy groaned as the cock was taken from his mouth and he was forced to his feet, facing the computer. His dick was about as enlarged as it could go and was now facing the webcam. "Well, I guess you can call that a dick" Carmen chuckled. "Bonus points if you can guess what show that's from." A few answers came up with nada, but one correctly guessed The Sopranos. "Yesdickpleaz for the win!" She then perused a few more comments. "Alright, the lazily named 5hgiti89pu says: less yapping, need some fapping. I think it's time to destroy this butt pussy" Carmen dragged Jeremy to his bed and pushed him into it, his pink ass sticking up and in perfect view of the camera. She went back to grab the vibrator, and coated it in the jelly before lathering the strap-on with it. She sauntered back over to Jeremy and rested the tip of the vibrator against his hole. Jeremy felt the familiar vibrator and grabbed it from behind and slowly shoved it back into his asshole.</p><p>"Whoa, look at this champion ladies and gents" Carmen mocked. "He's getting himself all nice and ready for my cock, aren't you, sweetie?"</p><p>Jeremy sighed. "Whatever, this might as well happen, right?" An annoyed Carmen gave him a swift smack on his ass. "I mean, yes, I'm ready" Jeremy moaned in a girly voice.</p><p>"That's better. Alright Internet, let's tear this booty up!" Carmen called.</p><p>Jeremy took that as a sign. He took the vibrator out of his ass and Carmen rested the tip of her cock against his hole while resting one of her legs on the bed for better leverage. She slowly started to slide the tip into his shaven sphincter.</p><p>Jeremy's eyes widened as he gripped onto the sheets and shoved his mouth onto the bed. This was definitely. Anew experience for sure, and was certainly a bigger cock than his formerly virgin ass was used to.</p><p>"Oh yeah, let's fuck this spoiled brat" Carmen hissed.</p><p>She started at a fairly slow pace, allowing Jeremy's rectum to slowly accommodate her cock and so he wouldn't whine like a bitch so much. The sissy boy grunted and groaned as his bowels were a bit resistant to the cock at first.</p><p>"That's it, stretch out for me, little slut" Carmen mused. "You like this, bitch?"</p><p>"Oh yes" Jeremy moaned. "I like...I like being a bitch" He huffed, almost too painful to admit, but not as painful as the actual plastic dick ramming his asshole.</p><p>Jeremy got into his sissy character and continued to moan while Carmen plowed his ass, slowly picking up pace as she fulfilled her dominatrix fantasies by pounding Jeremy's barely legal tushy. It's funny how their chance meeting brought them together and the small series of events that led them to hardly meeting one another to Carmen literally ramming Jeremy in his fuck-hole with a strap-on cock.</p><p>"Look at how girly his ass is, folks" Carmen said addressing the camera. "It was made to bottom" she squinted her eyes and looked back to see the comments. "And the Interweb agrees!" she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "I could fuck this butt all day, son!"</p><p>Jeremy liked the sound of that as his teeth and fingers were firmly acquainted with his bed sheets. He freed up a hand and moved it back to jerk off his tiny pecker while stretching his legs out to better accommodate the anal invader inside of him.</p><p>Carmen was at full force now. She huffed and puffed as she swung her wide bubbly hips fucking Jeremy's sore rear with the black cock. She thrusted so hard she almost toppled over on Jeremy, and the two narrowly avoided a collision course with his bed.</p><p>The dominant yet eccentric Latina turned to the comments. "Ooh-ooh, F8Fuckr wants you to bounce your booty on my cock, we'll get $250!" Carmen quickly pulled out of Jeremy where his asshole gaped, and was greasy from the constant lube.</p><p>Carmen hopped on the bed, facing the computer, she laid on her back, making a come here motion for Jeremy to impale his tushy on her cock. "Get over here you little slut! I'm tired!"</p><p>Jeremy straddled Carmen's strap-on and lowered his sore hole onto the tip. He grunted as the tip of the cock got past his sphincter and the rest immediately slid inside of him as he fell on the dick.</p><p>Carmen slapped his cheeks. "Well, you heard F8Fuckr, bounce bitch" Carmen ordered.</p><p>"Yes ma'am" Jeremy sighed.</p><p>He didn't even bother starting slow, merely spreading his cheeks while moving his legs up and down to effectively fuck himself on Carmen's dildo. Though the camera couldn't catch this, the two locked eyes.</p><p>"You're not so high and mighty now, are ya?" Carmen hissed</p><p>"No! I'm a little bitch boy" Jeremy groaned, drool escaping from his mouth.</p><p>"That's right, whore, you're my bitch now" she sneered.</p><p>Jeremy did admittedly like the sound of that, even if it was hard to admit. He continued to impale his rectum onto Carmen's cock, while the Latina decided to use his erect dick for her own means. She used a hand and grabbed Jeremy's pecker, furiously stroking him.</p><p>"Ooh, yes" Jeremy groaned.</p><p>"I want you to cum on my face. Let's hope you can shoot that far" Carmen joked.</p><p>Jeremy picked up his bounces, borderline shaking the entire bed as he fucked himself, moving his hips while Carmen met him thrust for thrust. She could feel his pre-cum leaking onto her fingers and Jeremy was moaning like a little bitch by this point, it was now or never time.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum" Jeremy groaned.</p><p>"Then don't be a puss, just cum already!" Carmen demanded.</p><p>Jeremy bit his lower lip as he allowed one last thrust and fell on the entire length of Carmen's cock, which was enough to set him over the edge, and Jeremy shot several small loads. The furthest landed on Carmen's mouth, then her chin, then her neck, and the last all over her shirt. Carmen didn't seem to mind.</p><p>Jeremy groaned like a slut as he lifted himself off the cock and fell onto the bed, his asshole gaped and was on fire. Carmen got up and walked over to the computer and saw they had a ton of positive comments...and not to mention tips.</p><p>"Whoa...we made like $750 for—what was that, twenty minutes of fucking?" she asked. Jeremy gave a thumbs up from the bed. "Well, that's it for tonight everybody" Carmen said, her brain once again hatching a few ideas. "We'll be back tomorrow, and every night for the next three weeks, buh-bye" she blew the camera a kiss.</p><p>"Wait, three weeks?" A sore Jeremy complained, just as the camera was turned off.</p><p>Carmen stripped the greasy strap-on and harness off and pounded on the bed. "That's right, squirt. Three weeks, and you are going to be my bitch for every day of them" she straddled his face, nearly crushing his head with her thighs. "That won't be a problem, will it, Jeremy?"</p><p>"Um—"</p><p>"Because let's face it, you're a little sissy that is in dire need of liberation, and I'm gonna give it to you, and because you're kind of an asshole. Consider this punishment...and pleasure. Got it?" Carmen sneered at the last part. Jeremy nodded effusively. Carmen smiled and slapped his cheek. "Good boy" she got off of him and collected her strap-on. "Go to sleep, cause we got some shopping to do tomorrow" Carmen said, she turned off his light and computer on her way out.</p><p>"Shopping?" Jeremy asked.</p><p>"I mean it, Jeremy, lights out! Go to sleep!" Carmen commanded form right outside his door.</p><p>Jeremy gulped. "Y-Y-yes Mistress!" Jeremy called. He took off the wig, wiped off the makeup and took off the stockings. The naked and humiliated brat crawled into bed, his ass still lubed up and sore from the fucking...but despite all that, he wouldn't have it any other way, and was coming around to his babysit—sorry, caretaker. He drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, comments, kudos, bookmarks, and suggestions always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>